Avalon Potter (ALPS)
This article includes Avalon Potter, an original female character who appears in the '''Avalon Lilliandil Potter Series' as a main character and focus, Avalon 'Ava' Potter.'' Avalon Lilliandil Potter (b. 31 July, 1980) was a half-blood witch, and one of the most famous in history. The eldest child and only daughter of former Auror and Quidditch Player, James Potter, and his wife, former Unspeakable, Lily Potter (née Evans), both respected original Order of the Phoenix members, and eldest Potter triplet. Avalon and her younger siblings' birth was a phenomenon, not only for being the first ever set of Magical triplets in history, but for also being the cause of the Dark Lord, Voldemort's, demise at the mere age of fifteen months. After her mother's brave sacrifice, Avalon and her brothers' were sent to their paternal relative and grandmother, Euphemia Potter (née Burke). Unfortunately the quartet's time together was cut short when Euphemia contracted Dragon Pox, a Magical disease that had killed her husband, Fleamont Potter, only eleven years before. The three seven-year-olds' were cared for and nurtured by the Potter house-elves in one of the many Potter properties in Brazil, gifting them with a fun and happy childhood. At age eleven, the trio are sent their Hogwarts letters. Avalon began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was Sorted into Slytherin House, quickly followed by her brothers. While at school, Avalon, Blake, and Jaime became best acquainted with Marcus Flint and Josie McDonovan. In their first year, Blake became the youngest Quidditch Seeker in over a century. They became even better known in their early years for protecting the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort, saving Ronald Weasley's sister, solving the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, 'slaying' Salazar Slytherin's basilisk, and learning how to conjure a corporeal Patronus' at the age of thirteen. In the triplets' fourth year, Avalon won the Triwizard Tournament, although the competition ended with the near-death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Lord Voldemort. During the next school year, the triplets' reluctantly taught and led Dumbledore's Army. They also fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, during which Avalon would've lost her godfather, Sirius Black, if it weren't for her quick thinking and fast reflexes. Avalon played a significant role in many other battles of the Second Wizarding War. She, Blake, and Jaime hunted down and destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxes. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Avalon personally saw the deaths of Severus Snape and Fred Weasley, and learned that Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, and many others had fallen in battle as well, including Josie, causing her to go into what historians would later call the 'Peverell Rage'. She encountered Voldemort and sacrificed herself, knowing that her doing so was the only way to destroy the fragment of Voldemort's soul that rested inside of her and keep her brothers safe. In limbo, after Voldemort cursed her in the forest clearing, Albus Dumbledore gave Avalon advice and background information on the Dark Lord. When told she could choose to live or to "move on", Avalon chose to live. After she awoke, she confronted Voldemort and defeated him once and for all. Avalon was also notable for being the only known Master of Death, having united the three Deathly Hallows at the mere age of seventeen. After the war, with the help of Marcus, the Potter triplets gathered every important possession of theirs, and locked it in their respective chests that were in Limbo. The three then performed a Ritual, and were reborn as Sirius Black's pure-blood cousins. They made quick work of finding the Dark Lord's Horcruxes, and destroyed them, officially ending the War before it even began. Avalon and her brothers were known for their disappearing acts during their 'Golden Trio Era', though the Hogwarts student body had no clue as to what they were doing. It was never discovered that the three had a three-way incestuous relationship with each other. After properly graduating from Hogwarts, Avalon and her brothers went of the radar, much to the confusion and sadness of their peers. Avalon and her brothers, due to being triplets, had a soul-bond; meaning that if one of them died, the other's would die of heartbreak too. An unfortunate occurrence had them realising that with Avalon being the 'Master of Death', Blake and Jaime were as well. The triplets found enjoyment from being reborn multiple times, and found themselves in several different Eras, including the timeline of when the Salem Witch Trials were occurring. The triplets' secret became discovered in their original timeline, and the Potter family became the most famous and celebrated House in all of history, both Muggle and Magical alike. Category:Half-bloods Category:Potter family Category:Females Category:Slytherins